idoljapan2010fandomcom_ja-20200214-history
LovRAVE
|image = LovRAVE.jpg |読み = らぶれいぶ |略称 = |人数 = 4人 |地域 = 東京 |活動期間 = |レーベル = ユニオンミュージックジャパン |事務所 = ユニオンエンタテインメント |プロデューサー = |公式サイト = 公式サイト |キャッチコピー = }} は、全員関西出身で同級生のガールズユニットです。 クール、セクシー、ふわふわ系、天真爛漫、しっかり者、という個性的なメンバーで結成 の由来 経歴 2017年 *5月6日 東京サマーランド屋内プールサイドステージ"春・GW サマーランドスペシャルライブ"この日、初おステージとなる。 *7月1日 Dream on Stage VOL.70 *7月1日 Dream on Stage VOL.71 *7月2日 ボカフォトライブ *7月8日 太田区文化会Vol.337『OTA音』 *7月9日 代々木アイドルミュージアムvol.18 *7月15日 東日本大震災復興支援イベントまるグル'17in南房総IDOL WONDERLAND in SHIRAHAMA *7月16日 DESEOmini idol fes7 *7月22日 niconicoIDOL LIVE *7月23日 IDOL CLEAN LIVE IN HAMAMATSU Vol.3〜東京と大阪の真ん中に大集合！夏SP〜 *7月29日 BiRESCOpresents「咲LIVE」 *7月30日 定期だよ！全員集合！～関東flavor～ vol.03 *8月4日 LIVEプラス＠渋谷VISION *8月5日 GIRLS STARGATE NEXT Vol.96 *8月6日 太田区文化会 Vol. 344「OTA音」 *8月12日 #10 TIIF in 大阪 *8月13日 LovRAVEインストアライブ@ライカエジソン大阪店 *8月15日 なつうた2017 *8月18日 UNION STAR'S 2017 *8月19日 S.U.B TOKYO2周年アニバーサリー！！2DAYS *8月20日 第8回熱闘アイドル甲子園inサマーフェスティバル＠6会場連動 *8月25日 東京ガールズサーキット vol.52 *8月26日 ステラ☆IDOLファンタジーin平和島 *8月27日 ボカフォトライブ vol.107 *8月31日 陸前高田コミュニティハウス建設支援基金チャリティー・ライブ *9月3日 Carat one's love tour 2017 ～kiss kiss kiss kiss～大阪 *9月4日 Sweet Candy Music★ *9月9日 ライブアイドル最前線 Vol.45 *9月10日 niconico IDOL LIVE *9月16日 アイドルスポッティングVol.12 *9月18日 IDOL☆STAGE *9月20日 i*chip_memory定期公演：UPDATE*008 *9月23日 IDOL Live Starring"RESTART" *9月24日 DESEOmini idol fes *9月27日 BiRESCO presents 【咲LIVE】 *9月29日 BiRESCO presents 【咲LIVE】 *9月30日 Dream on Stage VOL.81 *10月1日 U.M.U AWARD *10月8日 ボカフォトライブ vol.111 〜キミイロプロジェクト夏野鈴音生誕ライブ〜 *10月9日 渋谷伝承ホールアイドルパレード *10月14日 BiRESCO presents 【咲LIVE】 *10月15日 日韓文化交流 2017 FESTIVAL IN YACHIYO　～手をつなごう～ *10月22日 Club INSPIRE VJ Gou Presents Event *10月23日 アイドル最前戦。supported by第一興商 *10月26日 BiRESCO presents 【咲LIVE】 *10月29日 Shibuya Girls Show Up *10月31日 SHIBUYA アルティメットハロウィン2017 *11月5日 Groupy LIVE vol.2 *11月11日 niconicoIDOL LIVE *11月12日 KASHIWAリレーマラソン2017 *11月18日 NEO Fes!!! mini presented by Top Yell Vol.10 *11月19日 Club INSPIRE 7周年記念Special VJ Gou Presents Event *11月25日 U.M.U AWARD 2017 ご当地アイドルNo.1決定戦 *11月26日 idoljamboree 富士急ハイランド編 *11月28日 BiRESCO presents 【咲LIVE】 *12月1日 LIVE BIG WONDER！ *12月3日 COCHLEA.(コクリア)& COCHLEAmini【Sweet pardise Vol.73】スイパラ忘年会 *12月9日 「NEO Fes!!! mini presented by Top Yell」 Vol.11 *12月10日 かわいいおん *12月17日 Club INSPIRE X’mas Special VJ Gou Presents Event *12月22日 ATTENTION FREEZE！ *12月24日 アイドル放課後プロジェクト特別編」～クリスマスイヴスペシャル公演後編～ 2018年 *1月28日 Club INSPIRE 新春Special VJ Gou Presents Event *2月4日 TEKUMAKUMAYACON *2月9日 BiRESCO presents 咲LIVE *2月10日 niconicoIDOL LIVE *2月17日 池田 彩アニソンミニライブ＆LovRAVEアイドルミニライブ *2月28日 【TV】TBSテレビ『水トク！犯人に告ぐ！盗聴盗撮 怒りの追跡バスターズ』 *3月2日 輝耀音楽祭 *3月4日 千葉CLEAR'S&LovRAVE ミニライブ *3月6日 Luxx! Luxx! Luxx! *3月9日 Girls Emotion in Otsuka Vol.2 feat.もりしょうこ（PLC）生誕祭 *3月17日 niconicoIDOL LIVE *3月25日 Luxx!Luxx!Luxx! *3月27日 BiRESCO presents 咲LIVE *3月31日 西島舞生誕祭前祭 *4月4日 a-collection vol.7 *4月14日 村山ひとしのアイドリっぱW　#15 *4月15日 第5回アイドルソロクイーンコンテスト　関東地区予選②（KASUMI） *4月22日 Club INSPIRE *4月30日 Ailes Spark Vol.29 *4月30日 Ailes Spark Vol.30-持ち時間たっぷりと!編- *5月4日 IDOLWONDERLAND～大綱アイドル絵巻2018～ *5月4日 第5回アイドルソロクイーンコンテスト　準々決勝（KASUMI） *5月5日 秋葉原映画祭×アキバ大好き！アイドルライブ GWスペシャル-3 *5月19日 with アイドル～お笑いに挑戦しちゃいます！～vol.9 *5月20日 ココロニトライアド.定期公演『COCOLONY LINK』〜志之田佳林生誕記念公演〜 *6月9日 Coco Radia #18 *6月16日 SHINJUKU SPARKLE BOX! vol.3 *6月24日 Club INSPIRE *6月28日 IDOL SHOWER 2018 ～ROAD to YAON 8.12～ *7月1日 『All or Nothing佐藤ゆう＆佐倉杏合同生誕祭』～★ゆーちゃん＆あんちゃんW生誕祭☆～ *7月1日 渋谷伝承ホールアイドルパレード *7月7日 IDOL QUEST *7月8日 MUSIC QUEST *7月8日 夏の限界突破！祭り *7月14日 アイドル放課後プロジェクト特別編 *7月15日 Hearts Free Live！ *7月16日 東京CLEAR'S 卒業カウントダウンライブツアー第一弾in秋葉原ZEST *7月21・22日 HIGHKARAT Kyoto feat Summer Chambers in Live Chambersステージ *7月21・22日 「ハイキャラット京都 フード＆マーケットプレース」”Summer Chambers Fes-サマチャン-” *7月26日 愛踊祭 2018 エリア代表決定戦 関東Bエリア@三芳町 文化会館 コピスみよし *7月28日 SHINJUKU SPARKLE BOX!vol.5 *8月2日 「SHIBUYA MUSIC POWER vol.45」～お客様大感謝祭編～前編 *8月5日 Luxx! Luxx! Luxx! *8月7日 I Gotcha!! Vol.4 *8月11日 LovRAVE 初ファンミーティング「うちらのつくるこなもんはこんなもん！？」 *8月12日 UNION STAR'S 2018 *8月15日 Fantasista! vol.35 -LOVE TONIC- *8月17日 なつうた2018 *8月19日 IDOL SHOWER 2018 *8月21日 I Gotcha!! Vol.5 *8月22日 平日定期「cosmiclab idol Experiment live vol.36」 *8月29日 平日定期「cosmiclab idol Experiment live vol.37」 *9月1日 JOL原宿「JOL Free LIVE」 *9月9日 ノタFES2018 *9月9日 AloHello *9月17日 Luxx! Luxx! Luxx! *9月20日 この日は中野坂上に集合だよ *9月22日 アイドルメッセ *9月23日 SpaWorld IDOL FESTIVAL ～LIVE SHOW & BINGO～@スパワールド *9月24日 SpaWorld IDOL FESTIVAL ～LIVE SHOW & BINGO～@スパワールド *10月21日 Club INSPIRE *11月7日 心斎橋VARON *11月13日 渋谷VUENOS メンバー 名前：REONA 生年月日：1998年6月24日 血液型：O型 身長：156cm 趣味：Youtube鑑賞 特技：早口言葉 ---- 名前：AYANO 生年月日：1998年11月14日 血液型：AB型 身長：153cm 趣味：ふわふわ集め 特技：アイドル鑑賞 ---- 名前：NANAMI 生年月日：1998年6月11日 血液型：B型 身長：155cm 趣味：水泳 特技：友達作り ---- 名前：KASUMI 生年月日：1998年10月4日 血液型：O型 身長：160cm 趣味：音楽鑑賞 特技：人間観察 ディスコグラフィ ミニアルバム 1st Lov（2017年8月2日） # A.S.A.P-Say you love me- # Fake＆Love # Dance with me # Summer Love # 愛が拡散する前に First Single Love Line / 浪花ナデシコ（2018年8月1日） # Love Line # 浪花ナデシコ # honey or die? 出演 テレビ *ャキット！(2017年8月1日 チバテレビ) *水トク！犯人に告ぐ！盗聴盗撮 怒りの追跡バスターズ(2017年10月11日 TBS) 10月11日 *真夜中のおバカ騒ぎ(2018年3月22日 チバテレビ) *真夜中のおバカ騒ぎ(2018年3月24日 TOKYO MX) 脚注・出典・参考 ナニワ発“ワラカワアイドル”、LovRAVE（ラブレイブ）がデビュー “標準語NG”アイドルLovRAVE、デビュー作リリース 食べすぎで…アイドルが「ブートキャンプ」で強制ダイエット 多言語 関連リンク 外部リンク 公式サイト showroom Twitter 公式アカウント カテゴリ:OSM カテゴリ:ユニオンエンタテインメント カテゴリ:ユニオンミュージックジャパン カテゴリ:グループ